Goku vs. Bugs Bunny
Goku vs. Bugs Bunny is an episode of DBX, featuring Goku from Dragon Ball and Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes. Description Shonen Jump vs. Warner Bros!, Who of these main characters from his series, icons from their cartoons and animes will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight (Location: Aleatory) Goku was walking, until he saw Bugs Bunny. Bugs: Ehh, what's up doc? Goku: Hey rabbit, you want to fight? Bugs: No..... Goku: I guess I'll have to do it this way for him to do it! Goku hits Bugs Bunny in the face. Bugs: This means war! Goku: Let's do it! HERE WE GOOO!!!! Fight Goku and Bugs hit and kicked, until Bugs slap Goku and enters in a hole. Goku throw Ki Blasts in the hole, but Bugs was behind Goku and takes out a mallet, knocking him down. Goku use the Kaioken and run at Bugs, who takes out a mallet and hits Goku in a tree. Then Goku gets up and takes out a Senzu Beam and heal his wounds and turn at Bugs and takes out his Power Pole, but Bugs takes out his Lightsaber and clash weapons several times, until Goku teleports and hits Bugs in a wall. Goku: Kienzan! Goku throw energy disks at Bugs, who dodges all the energy disks. Goku: Mafuba! Goku try to catch Bugs, who takes out his mallet and break the bottle. Goku decide use the Dragon Punch, but Bugs dodges. Goku decide fly and use very energy to attack Bugs with the Genkidama, who fly with his ears and avoid this easy. Bugs: That's all doc! Goku transforms in Super Saiyan. Goku: No! Goku hits Bugs in a tree. Bugs: I need use this! Bugs use the Super Speed Acme Vitamins and hits Goku several times. Goku: Solar Flare! Goku blind Bugs and hits him several times on a wall and kicks him in the ground. Goku transform in Super Saiyan 3 and throws Bugs in a street light. Bugs: I need use this! Bugs use the Hyde Juice and transforms in Monster Bugs and collides blows and kicks with Goku sevearl times, until Goku kicks Bugs in a wall and Bugs returns to normal. Goku then transform in Super Saiyan God, but Bugs takes out a Super Carrot and transforms in Super Bugs. Goku: Wow, you are like my rival Superman, let's fight! Bugs: OK! Both fly and hit and kicked several times, until hit simultaneously in a wall and Goku transform into Super Saiyan Blue. Both fly and hit and kicked several times again, making earthquakes, until Goku teleports and kicks Bugs in the ground and lands on the ground. Goku then runs at Bugs, who takes out his mallet and hits Goku in a car, and returns him in his base form. Bugs: It's over, dude? Goku transform into Ultra Instinct. Goku: No. Bugs try to hit Goku several times who dodges and oku hits Bugs in a wall. Goku: It's over rabbit, Kamehameha! The energy wave, desintegrates Bugs. K.O.? Goku returns in his base form tired. Goku: I won! Goku fall in the ground. Bugs: Now you are in my world! Goku: What? Bugs erase Goku. K.O. Bugs: That's all folks! Results The winner of this DBX is: Bugs BunnyCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoon vs Anime Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights